Lisa's Secret
by protector91
Summary: Lisa knew it was only a matter of time before she was discovered. Earth was facing the same fate as countless other planets in the universe and its survival depended on her not being caught. But her time just may have run out. Smallville crossover.
1. Lisa's Secret

**A/N****: Ju****st a friendly heads up. I have never been exposed to any form of V until the remake premiered. Also if you find yourself getting confused during the story the authors note at the end will explain it. Anyway enjoy.**

Lisa let out a long yawn. It was almost 1:00 in the morning. It was storming outside her room so she couldn't get to sleep. Not that she wanted to. In fact she wanted to at this very moment be with Tyler. He was the only being on this planet that actually made her feel like she actually belonged, which she hadn't felt in a while. But she did not have time to have fantasies about the boy she loved. The visitors' master plan was coming slowly to fruition and she didn't have a lot of time to find out what it is. She had managed to get in good with the higher forces of the visitors so she could get close enough to the higher security wings. After that she delivered what she could find to the resistance fighters, but it still wasn't enough to help them win. Lisa knew that sooner or later someone would start asking questions. Just then one of the security guards entered her room; she shut down her laptop as they could not find out what she was up to.

"Your presence is requested by Anna," he informed her.

"Thank you. Inform her I am on my way." The guard nodded his head and exited the room. "Wonder what she could want," Lisa pondered getting off her bed and exiting her chambers.

"Hello Lisa," Anna greeted brandishing her trademark smile. She seemed rather pleased with something. Lisa wasn't sure if she should worry or not. One could never tell when it came to Anna. She looks like she couldn't hurt a fly, but if you ever turned your back to her that could be the last thing you ever do.

"Why did you summon me, mother?" Lisa asked giving Anna her own smile before taking her seat.

"It is something that I have overlooked and might have been hazardous to our plans." Lisa shifted uncomfortably in her chair hoping she hadn't been found out.

"It has come to my attention that several high security documents were stolen from the maximum security wing. As we both know that wing is near impenetrable and only someone who could run faster than the speed of light could get in and out undetected. I was wondering if you saw anything out of the ordinary while you were up there."

"No Anna. There was nothing," Lisa answered nervously. Anna only smiled and stood up from her chair slowly walking towards Lisa.

"As you probably know we were completely perplexed by the thefts so I decided to do a little digging and the most interesting thing popped up." Lisa knew she was busted at that moment and sprang to her feet. She threw a punch at Anna, but she caught her wrist halting her blow. Lisa began to feel weak and noticed the veins in her hands begin to turn green.

"Something wrong? You look a little sick Lisa. Or should I say Kara?" Anna revealed to her. She drove her fist into Kara's stomach knocking her to the floor. Anna reached into her shirt to reveal a kryptonite necklace.

"You should have done a better job of covering your tracks, Kara. My race has a vast knowledge of the 28 known galaxies. I must admit we should have picked up on you sooner especially considering the fact that you a different personality from my daughter's, but then again we were too busy preparing for our take-over of this world." Anna drew back her foot and kicked Anna across the face. Her vision faded in and out for a second and Kara could feel her nose break. Anna dragged Kara back up to her feet and lost her calm personality. "Did you really think that one insignificant creature could make a difference? Did you really think that you could stop the most powerful race in the universe?" She punched Kara even harder than she kicked. Kara felt the room spin.

"Guards!" Anna called out. Two security guards came into the room weapons drawn. "We have a traitor in front of us. Dispose of her." The guards nodded and approached Kara. Though weak she managed to head butt Anna in the face causing her to let relinquish her grip. The guards immediately opened fire, but Kara was no longer affected by the kryptonite. She entered super speed mode and dodged the bullets as they came. One managed to go into her shoulder, however and she fell to the floor once again. The guard pulled out a set of hand cuffs and cuffed Kara. She kicked him in the chest hurtling him across the room and knocked the other guard's gun away with her feet.

"Ahhh!" She screamed feeling something slash at her back. She turned and saw Anna's hands had grown claws. Kara looked back at the window; if she could just make it. One of the downed guards anticipated her thoughts and fired his gun. Kara managed to dodge and ran for the window, but one of the bullets clipped her in the side. She fell to the floor and stopped just a few feet from the window, Anna walked over to Kara, pulled off her Kryptonite necklace, and put it around Kara's neck. Kara tried to fight her off, but her injuries made it impossible. Anna pulled out a gun and shot Kara in the chest knocking her back towards the window. She smashed into it and fell into the darkness of the night; her screams drowned out by the storm. Anna stood at the broken window gazing out into the black night.

"I want to see a body," she told the guards.

"As you command," The two answered together while exiting the ship.

Kara could feel the rain pounding on top of her relentlessly. If she could still feel that then at least that means she is still alive. She tried to stand, but the pain from the kryptonite mixed with her falling who knows how many feet made it almost impossible. She felt the injuries to her chest and shoulders and knew she was going to bleed out. She closed her eyes from the pain while berating herself for failing. When she left Earth to search for Kandor she discovered the Visitors ship. She remembered learning much about them from her father and knew they were not the friendliest creatures in the universe. Her curiosity got the better of her and she decided to see what they were up to. To her horror she discovered that the Visitors were developing some sort of plan concerning Earth. Not wanting her second home to fall victim to a similair fate to Krypton, Kara knew she had to do something.

"I think she landed somewhere over here," she heard one of the guards from before say.

"Oh ****!" Kara cursed in her head. Ignoring the pain coursing through her body she finally managed to stand up. Her fears increased when she realized that she was at an abandoned ware house at least a few miles from the city. She'd never be able to make it back in her condition.

"There she is!" Kara heard the guard shout and made a run for it despite the blinding pain caused by some of her cracked bones, gunshot wounds, and of course the kryptonite. Several bullets zipped past her as she ran. Her breathing was beginning to come in short bursts. She was not going to be able to keep this up forever. Another bullet clipped her right shoulder, but she continued to run. The guards were closing in on her, however. One took careful aim with his gun and fired it at Kara's leg. She let out a yell as she lost her footing and once again fell onto the concrete floor. Her breathing was becoming faint. Soon she'd be dead. There was a flash of lighting and the guards appeared towering over here. The two raised their guns and prepared to fire.

"Get away from her!" Tyler shouted from behind them. The guards turned and both had their throats slashed by Tyler, who was holding an ancient Visitor sword given to him by the council, which was meant to be a sign of good faith. They grabbed their necks and collapsed to the floor. He sheathed his sword and ran to Kara's side.

"Lisa, are you alright!?" He asked quickly. He then observed her body and saw the gunshot wounds. "I have to get you to a hospital."

"No!" She managed to get out. She took a few breathes and said weakly, "No hospitals." Her voice was almost a whisper.

"What are you crazy!? Look at yourself! I have to get you to a hospital."

"Tyler, you have to trust me. The necklace; you have to get it away from me." Tyler only stared at her unsure what to do. "Please Tyler." She barely whispered this time. She felt her world go black. Tyler reached down and pulled off the kryptonite necklace and chucked it as far away from them as possible. A few seconds passed and then the bullets in Kara's chest and leg were both pushed out of her body and all of her wounds began to seal up. Kara took a very deep breath as she healed and sat up. She threw her arms around Tyler and wrapped him in a big hug.

"Lisa, what is going on?" Tyler asked after she let go of him.

"First things first my name isn't Lisa. It's Kara. Secondly there's a lot I have to fill you in on and not much time to do so." She stood up, but winced a little. She still hadn't fully recovered from tonight's events.

"What are you talking about," Tyler asked confused.

"I tell when we get away from here," She responded. Kara put her hand on Tyler's shoulder and sped off.

**A/N: For those of you who don't know, Laura Vandervort (the actress that plays Lisa) was in the CW show Smallville as Kara from Krytpon during season 7. This is all I will type for now. Once I have seen more of V I might add some more. If I type anymore before then it will most likely be about how Kara managed to infiltrate The Visitors. Also, The Visitors weapons were able to harm Kara since they weren't of Earth. So what did you all think? Was this beginning good?**


	2. Imitation

**A/N: Now that I have seen more of 'V' I decided to write some more of this story. I'm still a little behind on the episodes already aired. I've seen as far as 'A Pound of Flesh'. So without further ado, here is chapter 2. Enjoy!**

In the blink of an eye Kara sped herself and Tyler from halfway across town to Tyler's home. They were both soaking wet as they walked inside.

"Where's your mom?" Kara asked; hands still grasping her chest.

"She's out on some assignment. She wouldn't tell me what," Tyler answered. "Wait here while I get you some dry clothes," he said and walked into his room leaving Kara to ponder her thoughts.

"Anna's going to be pissed when she finds out I'm still alive," Kara thought. "And how's Tyler going to react when I tell him everything?" Kara started to feel very nervous. She really didn't want to lose Tyler.

"Here, you should be able to fit into these," Tyler said stepping back into the room dressed in dry clothes.

"Thanks," Kara said taking the clothes and then super speeding into them. "I suppose you have several questions," Kara guessed and Tyler nodded. "Take a seat then. It's kind of a long story."

* * *

"Another dead end," Kara muttered to herself in disappointment. It felt as if she had been searching for some sort of clue as to what happened to Kandor for months. Now she was just floating through space trying to gather her thoughts together; space was very cold. It was times like these that she deeply missed the warmth of Earth's yellow sun. Not only that, but she also missed Kal-el. She wondered how he was doing at this exact moment. It seemed like it was ages ago that she left him following their scuffle with Faora. Kara felt so lonely out here in space. She never stopped to make friends whenever she visited a planet and more times than not she found herself fighting for her life. All in the name of saving part of an almost extinct civilization. Kara was about to blast away into another part of space when she heard something heading straight towards her. Kara looked over her shoulder and cursed in her head when she spotted a giant ship flying at her. She took evasive action and flew over the ship just avoiding being hit. That's the second time she's nearly been hit while lost in thought in flight.

"I can see why Kal-el doesn't like the flying thing," she thought as the ship flew further away from here. She then took a closer look at the ship. Something about it seemed oddly familiar. Kara cautiously flew towards the ship; softly landing on top of it. Oh no. She recognized this ships exterior. It was a Visitor ship. She heard stories about them on Krypton. About how they weren't the friendliest race in the 28 known galaxy and were particularly ruthless. But why would they be in this galaxy of all places? Kara's curiosity got the better of her and she decided to check it out. She X-rayed the ship and her eyes widened when she saw the Visitors all looked human. That's impossible. She heard that they were Reptilian in both nature and appearance. She used her super hearing and tried to pick up any important conversations.

"_The time has come. All of our plans concerning Earth are finally falling into place. We will soon move forward with the final phase." _

"No. Not Earth." Kara x-rayed the ship again and found a point of entry.

* * *

"Looks like I'm in the engine room," Kara thought as she entered the ship. She kept low to avoid a strong electrical current just over her head. She saw a platform and flew to the top of it.

"I was wondering if I'd meet you," a voice in front of Kara said. Kara froze at the sound of the voice. It sounded just like her. "You aren't going crazy. Just look up." Kara did as she was told and was shocked to see a mirror image of herself facing her. "Like what you see?" Lisa asked.

"How? How is this possible?"

"You mean how are me and the other visitors looking like humans as opposed to scaly reptiles? You of all people should know the answer to that Kara."

"Why should I? And who are you?" Kara asked not understanding.

"My name is Lisa. You know your father always had a thing for genetic replication. When we approached him to make use of his technology he was very quick to comply; especially if it meant the end of the human race. It must be shocking to find out that he even supplied us with your own genetic structure."

Kara could feel her hands ball up into fists. How could her father have done this?

"We could always use some more help Kara. Join us. With a Kryptonian on our side the humans won't stand a chance."

"What are you planning?" Kara asked trying to keep cool.

"Just join us Kara and I'll promise we'll fill you in on everything you need to know," Lisa offered.

"Sounds tempting," Kara said. "Now here's my offer," Kara super sped to Lisa and grabbed her neck. Kara lifted off platform and held Lisa over the edge. The electricity from the engines crackling beneath them both. "Tell me what you guys are planning or else," she threatened. Lisa looked down and smirked at Kara. She opened her mouth and bit Kara's hand. She yelled out and relinquished her grip on Lisa. Lisa grabbed hold of the railing as she fell down and pulled herself on to the platform. Kara looked in horror at the bite marks on her hands. She gazed back up at Lisa who had grown sharp teeth; she stuck out her tongue and licked the blood off her teeth. Kara watched in fear as Lisa's feet grew claws, her eyes turned yellow, and she even grew out a tail.

"So be it Kara," She said. Kara super sped at Lisa, but let out a small gasp when she reached her. Kara looked down and saw Lisa's clawed hands in her chest. Kara grabbed Lisa's wrists and tried to pull her hands out when Lisa's tail whipped out and wrapped around her neck.

"All those powers; you think they make you invincible. Unbeatable. But the sad truth is that they aren't any good against a smart opponent." Lisa withdrew her claws from Kara's chest and threw her to the floor with her tail. Kara gripped her injured chest; the wounds from Lisa's attack barely started to heal when Lisa ran at Kara delivered a kick to her stomach. Kara screamed in anguish as Lisa's feet cut into her stomach. Lisa laughed as Kara lied on the floor in pain. She was honesty expecting a challenge from the last daughter of Krypton. How disappointing. "Time to finish this," she said. Kara sprung up and punched Lisa directly in the chest. Lisa flew back and broke the railing. She flung out her tail grabbing part of the broken section and got back on the platform. She spotted Kara hovering up several feet most likely in an attempt buy time to heal herself. "Fool," Lisa thought. She got on all fours and rapidly crawled over to the wall. She climbed up it and launched herself at Kara. She was ready for Lisa's attack and caught her mid air. Kara roughly shoved Lisa downward to the floor. Kara shot towards her and bicycle kicked Lisa off the platform. She fell onto part of the ships engines and snarled at Kara above.

"Lisa! Don't!" She tried to warn her, but it was too late. Lisa stood up and part of her tail was caught in part of the electricity. Lisa cries were drowned out as she was electrocuted. "No," Kara whispered and flew as fast as she could to Lisa; knocking her out of the electric current and carrying her to safety. Kara looked Lisa over and was surprised to see the Visitor was still alive; if only barely. The lights to the engine room shorted out and Kara scanned the ship with her x ray vision to see that the whole ship had lost power.

"Get a team to the engine room on the double!" She heard Anna order.

"This is where I make my exit," Kara thought soaring out of the engine room. A group of Visitors accompanied by Anna entered the room and inspected it.

"Looks like there was a struggle here," one of them informed Anna.

"I want you to find out what happened down here. You know the consequences if you fail me," she threatened exiting the room.

* * *

Kara floated just outside of the ship carrying the unconscious Lisa over her shoulder. She needed to know what these guys were planning. And there's only one person on Earth that she knows that can give her the answers. Kara rocketed away from the Visitors ship and set her sights on Earth. She traversed the galaxy at light speed; flying faster than she knew possible. She suddenly began to feel faint. Her power. She was too low on yellow sun energy and the fight must have taxed her to the extreme.

"Come on Kara. You can make it," she repeated in her head. She saw Earth dead ahead and smiled. "Almost there," Kara entered the atmosphere and felt the heat nearly singe her skin. She was going in too hot! Kara held her course and flew towards the Earth. She had to make it.

**Crater Lake**

It was almost morning in Smallville; nobody was around when an object fell from the sky and splashed into the lake. Waves splashed due to the enormous impact getting several of the trees wet from the crash. Kara's hand stretched out of the water and grasped the dock. She placed Lisa onto it and then dragged herself out of the water. Kara lay there spread eagled as the yellow sun rose and bathed her in its warm light. She was home.

* * *

"What happened next?" Tyler asked trying to process everything that he just heard. Kara was about to continue when the door opened. "Mom," Tyler said.

"Hi Tyler," she said uneasily. The sound of a gun's safety being unclipped was heard behind her.

"Hello Tyler."

"Dad?"

His eyes turned yellow and he pressed the gun further into Erica's back. "Not quite."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: The rest of Kara's story will be told in the next chapter. Hope this one was good. See ya!**


	3. Kara's story

**A/N: Now that the first season of V has ended I should be writing more of this story. Here is what has happened thus far on V that has taken place in this story already. Everything up to Hearts and Minds has taken place. Due to Kara being Kryptonian Anna didn't beat her up to gain sympathy from the humans. Smallville is also in its ninth season past Absolute Justice. **

"What happened next?" Tyler asked trying to process everything that he just heard. Kara was about to continue when the door opened. "Mom," Tyler said.

"Hi Tyler," she said uneasily. The sound of a gun's safety being unclipped was heard behind her.

"Hello Tyler."

"Dad?"

His eyes turned yellow and he pressed the gun further into Erica's back. "Not quite."  
"What have you done with my father?" Tyler asked.

"You needn't worry about your father, Tyler. He's very much alive at the moment. In fact you don't have to worry about your mother either."

"If that's the case why don't you let me go?" Erica asked not taking her eyes off of Tyler.

"Because of her," The V said pointing at Kara. "You make any sudden moves Kryptonian and Erica gets it in the back."

"Kryptonian? What's he talking about?" Erica asked.

"I'm not a V, Erica. I'm from the planet Krypton. My father gave the V's my genetic code and when I took out my doppelganger I assumed her identity to find out what the V's were planning. But when Anna discovered my secret she ordered for me to be killed."

"An order that I will carry out. Tyler, Erica, I would advise you both not to act. You are still both valuable allies to the V," The visitor told them. "Come now Kara and these two won't have to die meaningless deaths. You might be fast, but you can never reach Erica in time." Kara realized she didn't have a choice and started to walk forward.

"I won't let you take them," Tyler thought. He felt his hand go up to his sword. The V noticed his movement and pulled the gun away from Erica and fired it at Tyler. Kara jumped in the bullet's path and it sank into her shoulder.

"Kara!" Tyler yelled kneeling next to her.

Erica shoved her elbow into the V's chest and kicked the gun out of his hands. The Visitor grew out his claws and slashed at the palm of Erica's hand. She recoiled and the V launched his hand into her face knocking back into the sink. Tyler rushed the V, but his tail shot out and wrapped around his neck. Tyler tried to pull himself free, but the grip was too strong. He wildly swung his sword and sliced off the V's tail. The V shouted out from the attack and took a slice at Tyler's chest and kicked him in the chest. He fell down and dropped his sword. The V bent down to Tyler and exposed his sharp teeth.

"Tyler…" Kara thought and plunged her fingers into the bullet wound in an attempt to pull out the kryptonite bullet.

"Sorry it had to come to this," The V said to Tyler. "If it's any consolation, he really was your father." Before the V could sink his teeth into Tyler Kara leapt into the air and kicked him in the back of the head sending him crashing into the kitchen table. The V shot back up, but when he did Tyler ran at him and plunged his sword into his heart. He yanked the blade out of his chest and let the V collapse to the floor.

"Are you alright, Tyler?" Erica asked putting pressure on the slash wound on her arm.

"You were right mom. About everything," he said wiping his sword clean of all blood. The V's are evil, but I was too stubborn to accept the fact."

"Was it that Tyler? Or because you were in love?" Erica asked him pointing towards Kara. Tyler looked at Kara and the two of them threw their arms around each other.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth, Tyler."

"It's alright. It's alright," he said running his hands through her angelic hair.

"Um not to ruin this happy moment or anything, but would you like to tell me what exactly is going on here?" Erica asked Kara.

"I'll give you the full story shortly. First I need to find out what the V's next move is and I know someone that can help. Neither of you move. I'll be right back." And with that Kara sped out of the kitchen leaving Tyler and Erica watching with dumbstruck looks.

"That's cool," Tyler said breaking the silence.

"Glad she's on our side," Erica responded.

* * *

"There's only one person that can help now," Kara thought while speeding across America. "I just hope he's willing to help like last time."

**Last time**

**Metropolis P.D.**

"Can I help you Miss," The police officer asked when Kara entered the police station.

"I need to see Detective John Jones immediately. It's important."

"Hey John! Someone here to see you!" The cop called out.

"What seems to be the trouble he- Kara? What's wrong this time?" John asked surprised to see her.

"Follow me," she said exiting the police station. John walked dafter her curious to find out what was wrong. She led him into an alleyway and Kara showed him Lisa.

"Is she what I think she is?" John asked looking over her reptilian features.

"Yes. She's a Visitor."

"But why is she here?"

"I brought her here. I found one of their ships while flying through space. I spied on them and found out they have some sort of plans for Earth. I need you to enter her mind and find out everything she knows and then I need you to transfer it all into my mind."

"Why?"

"The Vs have a plan in store for Earth. This V resembles me. If I infiltrate the Visitors ship I might be able to stop them. I need to know everything she knows."

"I should warn you that there could possibly be complications from doing this Kara. I have never attempted to transfer memories from one person to another. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I should inform Kal-El that you've returned."

"No. Kal-El has his own problems to take care of. I need to do this on my own."

"As you wish." John held his right hand over Lisa's forehead and his left hand in front of Kara's. Two beams of red light surged out of his hands and then Kara saw all of Lisa's memories flash before her eyes. Kara stumbled back once the transfer was complete.

"My apologies Kara. Like I said I've never attempted this before."

"It's no problem John. Thank you."

"Kara wait," John said grabbing her arm to stop her. "While I wish you the best of luck I must strongly caution you. The V's are a very dangerous race. If they discover you, make no mistake, they will kill you. They are cold calculating and don't know the meaning of the word mercy."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Are you sure you do not want any assistance?"

"I'm sure. I couldn't live with myself if I got anybody killed especially Kal-El. If any blood is spilled it will be that of the Vs."

* * *

Kara sped back into the Evan household with John Jones accompanying her.

"Who are…?"

"My name is John Jones," John cut Tyler off.

"How…"

"Did I know you were going to say that?"

"Will you stop doing that please?"

"Sorry."

"So why did you bring him here?" Erica asked him.

"They say that when the heart stops beating the brain stays active for a set amount of minutes. My friend here can read minds as you just witnessed. He can get inside this Vs head and find out what they are planning." John stood over the dead V and accessed his mind.

"Is it bad?" Kara asked him.

"Very."

"What did you see?" Erica asked.

"Soldiers; at least a thousand of them. Anna's planning on releasing them soon after they hatch. I need to alert the others."

"No. The fifth column has been coming under enough fire as it is. We send the League after the Vs and they fail we might as well throw in the towel because that will generate even more sympathy for the Vs. Humans have already started joining them and this will only cause more. We just need some time to think up a plan."

"I sure hope you know what you're doing Kara," John said. "We'll do things your way for now, but if it things get too dangerous I will alert Kal-El and his super friends. Understood?" Kara nodded and John flew out the front door and into the night. The back draft slamming the door shut.

"We better let Jack, Ryan, and Hobbes know about this," Erica said walking to the door, but Kara stopped her.

"Kara, what is it?" Erica asked.

"I know Anna. She wouldn't send someone after me without dispatching someone else to check on his progress," Kara said. She used her X-ray vision and scanned the outside of the house. She spotted someone only a short distance away from the house. "It's a soldier. You two have to leave. Now!"

"I'm not gonna leave you, Kara," Tyler said.

"Tyler you can't beat a soldier. They are many times stronger than your average V. I can hold him off till you guys are safe."

"Kara, you could die."

"I won't Tyler. Just go. I love you," Kara said and kissed him.

"Come on Ty," Erica said heading for the back door. Once they two of them left Kara scanned through the door and saw the soldier sprinting towards the door. He ran at the door and shoved it clean off its hinges; the door crashed into Kara knocking her to the floor. Kara stood out of the debris, but suddenly felt weak. She stumbled backwards into the kitchen counter and saw the soldier's uniform was laced with Kryptonite.

* * *

"Good evening, Anna."

"Major Zod. I wasn't expecting you today," Anna said turning around.

"I just came by to check on the status of the plan."

"You needn't worry about your army, Zod. They'll be born soon enough. By the way. The rogue Kryptonian you warned me of; you didn't tell me there was another."

"Another?"

"Yes. She was a female. She had been impersonating my daughter for some time. I discovered her, however, and she is being dealt with as we speak."

"Might I ask? What is it you plan to do with that armada of ships on the way?"

"You'll see soon enough, Major. Can't ruin the surprise now can I?"

**A/N: Anna and Zod? Together! What could these two have planned for Earth? Find out in the coming chapters. Also, appearances will be made by Clark, Lois, Oliver, and Chloe in the next chapter.**


	4. John May Lives

Kara's veins changed to a sickly greenish color and she started to sweat.

"What's wrong Kryptonian? You're looking a little green in the face." The solider said; knife in hand. He slashed out at Kara's face cutting across her cheek. Kara grasped the counter and weakly pulled herself up to her feet. The soldier charged Kara and shoved her up against the kitchen pantry. He threw his elbow her in the mouth and then across her face; He continued his assault by chucking her into the staircase. Kara crawled her way up the stairs to try and get out of the range of the soldier's Kryptonite uniform. She felt something sharp sink into her back making halting her ascent. Kara looked over her shoulder and saw the soldier's knife stuck in it. The soldier snatched her up and hurled her up the staircase; Kara crashed through the door leading to Tyler's room and slid to a stop at the wall. She reached into her back and yanked out the knife. She screamed at the feeling of it being ripped out. Her wounds slowly started to heal, but not fast enough; the solider was already at the doorway. The Kryptonite in his uniform wasn't in range, but she'd never react fast enough to stop him.

"Get away from me," she said. The visitor smiled; blood stained sharp teeth exposed and walked towards her. "Get away from me!" Kara screamed and as she did a powerful wind shot out from her mouth. The soldier shielded his face from the wind that was blasting form her. Ice formed at the bottom of his feet and then his entire body became encased in it. Kara was astonished at what she saw. "How did I do that?" She wondered. The ice nullified the Kryptonite in his uniform allowing Kara to fully heal. As Kara thought about how she was going to deal with him she caught a faint glimpse of one of his eyes moving. "Shit!" Kara went super speed and snatched up her frozen foe. She blasted out of the roof out the house and hurled the solider as far as she possibly could. "Hope he doesn't land anywhere overly populated. Now to find Tyler and Erica." Kara ascended through the sky and up through the clouds. She shut her eyes and concentrated on picking out the sound of Tyler's voice.

_"I can't just sit here waiting for Kara. Now that I think of it did we even tell her where we are?"_

"Got you," Kara said and rocketed off to the city.

* * *

"I can't wait any longer. I'm going back." Tyler said; mind made up.

"You want to go back you're going to have to go through me first," Hobbes said standing between him and the staircase.

"You don't scare me Hobbes," Tyler said moving to walk past him. Hobbes sighed and spun around, grabbed him, and tossed him down the steps.

"Ty? Are you ok?" Erica asked him.

"Yeah mom. Just fine. Remind me; why is a hardened criminal working _with _you guys? Especially when you can throw him behind bars in one minute flat."

"Believe me kid. I ask myself that same question every day," Hobbes said leaning back on the wall. A large wind picked up blowing everyone onto the backs.

"Kara. Can you do us all a favor and work on the breaks?" Erica groaned.

"Erica. Can you get off me please?" Jack asked.

"Sorry, Jack" she apologized.

"So you're our mysterious informant," Ryan said to Kara. "I always thought there was something off about you those times you appeared on T.V."

"Yeah. I'm not a Visitor."

"If you're not a Visitor then what are you exactly? Because I know I didn't imagine a great big gust of wind followed by you appearing from out of thin air."

"Long story, but the short version is that _I am _an alien; just not a Visitor. I come from a planet called Krypton."

"I thought you guys were extinct," Ryan said with a surprised look.

"Not all of us were wiped out. A few here or there managed to escape the planet's destruction, but not a lot."

"Ok. You're an alien. Why are you helping us?" Hobbes questioned.

"Why are you assuming I'm evil?" Kara asked.

"Because in the last few months we been shot at and set up for murder by these guys so forgive me if I'm a little suspicious of any other aliens that cross my path." He stated; arms crossed.

"She's on our side. If she were evil I don't think she would've saved me and Tyler from that Visitor that broke into our house," Erica explained. "I think we could use her help. Our numbers aren't exactly large and I've seen some of the things she could do. She could be a big help to us."

"Fine," Hobbes said knowing he wouldn't win this argument. "But I'll be keeping my wits about me just in case," he finished and ascended the stairs.

"Don't mind Hobbes," Jack said to Kara. "He's just pissed because the Vs framed him a while back and he has no idea why. He's a rather…descent. Person; once you get to know him that is."

"And since he has no ties to the law we've been able to use some of his connections to acquire items to use against the Visitors," Erica continued to explain.

"So what are we going to do about the soldiers?" Tyler asked pacing the room a bit.

"We need to get on that ship without raising any suspicion," Erica said.

"Couldn't you just blur in, take out the eggs, and blur out before anyone sees you?" Tyler questioned Kara.

"Blur," Kara repeated; eyebrows raised.

"What? You got a better word for it?"

"Hundreds, but it's not that simple to break into a Visitor ship. Anna will surely have some sort of security set up that I'll wind up tripping no matter what I do."

"Well we better decide fast on what we're going to do because it won't be too much longer before those soldiers hatch. And when they do we can pretty much kiss Earth goodbye because there won't be anything that can stop them."

* * *

**Smallville**

Clark blurred into his home following a hard days' work of saving lives. He wanted to just flop down on his bed and sleep for 24 hrs.

_This is Chad Decker reporting to you live from the V mother ship here in New York._

"I don't remember leaving the T.V. on," Clark thought.

"What does that guy have that I don't! I've been trying to get on the Visitor ship in Metropolis for months and he's been heading up there since they landed!"

Uh oh; Clark would know that voice anywhere. He peaked into his living room and was shocked, sort of, to see Lois sitting down on his couch with a big bowl of popcorn.

"Crap. Not again!" Clark thought looking down at his blur outfit. He sped upstairs, quickly changed out of his outfit and into a grey shirt and blue jeans, and walked down the stairs. "Lois," he said pretending that he hadn't known she was there.

"Hi Smallville. When did you get back?" She asked walking over to him.

"I've been back for a while; just out in the barn. How did you get in here? And why are you here for that matter? Not that I'm unhappy to see you or anything," he added giving Lois and wide toothy smile.

"The front door was unlocked and I came here to see you of course," she said pushing him down onto the couch and walking behind him. "You've been looking so stressed out these past couple of weeks so I stopped by to try and see if I could ease some of your tension," she said massaging Clark's shoulders. Clark sighed from the feeling of Lois hands and felt his head bend back slightly. He had been experiencing stress from his dealings with Zod since he revealed himself.

"You know what other ways I can alleviate your stress," Lois said seductively.

"What?" Clark asked gulping. Lois walked around the couch and slid into Clark's lap. She ran her hands up his shirt and up his chest; grinning evilly at the nervous look Clark had. "Now what to do," Lois pondered rubbing her hands all over his chest. She bent down to kiss him when her cell phone started to vibrate. "I need to stop keeping my cell phone on me at all times," Lois thought pulling it out of her pants while still on top of Clark. She looked at her phone's caller I.D. and nearly threw her phone right then and there.

"Excuse me for one second," she said regretfully moving off of him. Lois almost thought she saw Clark pout as she walked out the door and answered her phone. "Look, can this wait?" Lois said not making any attempt to hide that she was agitated.

"Unless you have matters at hand that are more important than national security, Miss Lane, then no," Amanda Waller replied.

"Alright; have it your way. What do you want?"

"Those creatures from space; the Visitors. It's high time we find out what they are really up to and why they have come to this planet. However, I can't legally send a team up there to investigate and if I do it illegally that'll only make things worse."

"So what do you need me for?" Lois asked wishing she'd just get to the point.

"What do you think, Lois? We're sending you up there; under the cover of an interview with the V queen herself."

"You're serious?"

"As a heart attack, Ms. Lane. Just try not to mess this up and let no one know what you are doing until after you've gotten off the ship. Understood?"

Lois looked back inside the house watching Clark look at something on his phone. She wished she didn't have to lie to him, but it's for his own good. It's funny. 3 years ago she told him that keeping secrets to protect the ones you care about is totally retarded. How ironic fate can be. "Understood," she complied.

"Wonder who Lois is talking to," Clark thought watching her leave the room. She seemed upset with whoever called her. His own phone vibrated and Clark saw that he had a text from Chloe.

_Need you at Watchtower. Get here ASAP._

_-Chloe_

"Great. What am I going to say to Lois?"

"Hate to do this to you Smallville," Lois said to him walking back in the house. "Tess just called me and said she had something important for me to take care of. I need to report back to the Planet," she lied.

"It's not a problem, Lois," Clark said though he had a suspicion Lois wasn't telling him the whole truth.

"If I finish with whatever she assigns me quick enough we can finish what we started," she said running her fingers across his mouth and giving him a quick kiss. "Kay." She walked towards the door, but Clark grabbed her arm, pulled her flush against him, and gave her the biggest kiss of her life. Lois rose up one of her legs up and then felt Clark pull her off the floor.

"Kay," Clark replied breaking the kiss and smiling.

"There's that smile again," Lois breathlessly thought.

* * *

**Watchtower**

"What took you so long Clark? I said I needed you here as soon as possible," Chloe said as Clark entered the Justice League's base of operations.

"Apologies, Chloe. I had to side step Lois first."

"Well that explains everything," Oliver said from atop the stairs.

"Can we not talk about this and just focus on why you called me here?" He asked not wanting to discuss his love life with them.

"Yeah sure. No problem Boy Scout," Oliver said. "At least I still hope you're a Boy Scout." He said under his breath.

"What was that, Oliver?"

"Nothing. Nothing."

"Ok, getting back on topic. So you know about the strange visitors from another galaxy that landed her a few months ago right?"

"Yeah. Everyone does. Why?"

"Because we've been monitoring these guys since they revealed themselves just in case they weren't friendly given our past track record with Aliens that aren't you," Chloe enlightened.

"And just recently, Queen Industry Satellites picked up this image in New York," Oliver said as the image came into focus. It was of Zod boarding a private Visitor shuttle.

"Zod; what would he be doing there?" Clark wondered.

"You're guess is as good as ours Clark, but judging from the way he checked to make sure he wasn't being watched I can't say it was anything good," Oliver said leaning over Chloe's shoulder.  
"I've been trying to hack into one of the ships, but I keep coming up with zilch," Chloe said. Suddenly, Watchtower's alarms started blasting.

"Chloe, what's happening!" Clark asked.

"I don't know!" She responded frantically typing on the keyboard. "We're being hacked!" The monitors went blank and then a blood red V appeared on the monitor.

"Oh crap. Looks like the Vs know what we've been up to," Chloe nervously said. The V disappeared from the screen and then a message showed up in its place.

_**John May Lives**_

**A/N: Looks like Clark and the gang have just been drafted into the fifth column. Can they help the resistance or can we really not win? And what wil Lois discover in the V ship? Find out soon. See ya!**


	5. Recruited

**A/N: The time frame thus far in Smallville is up to Conspiracy. There is one change made, however. Alia is still alive and didn't reveal to Zod that she was the one that killed Jor-El. The time frame in V reaches Red Sky either next chapter or the chapter following the next. This chapter sets up one or two plot points, but it's mostly filler for the next chapter. I hope you like it though.**

_**John May Lives**_

"John May Lives. Who the hell is John May?"

"Good question, Clark. Didn't this message appear during Anna's announcement for the live aboard program?"

"Yeah it did, Chloe. She claimed it was just old data; a glitch in the transmission."

"Looks like it wasn't a glitch. The question is: what does this message mean?" The screen went blank again and a second message started to show itself on the monitor.

_**John May is, or was, a Visitor. He turned against the Vs when he fell in love with a human and subsequently broke free from Anna's bliss, which is her way of keeping us in check. The Vs are nothing, but lies. They're not here to help you. They want to take over this planet and every living thing on it. The message "John May Lives" is a call to arms so to speak used by the Fifth Column; a resistance movement made up of Visitors and a few humans. You've been trying to hack into our mainframe so much that I decided to do a little hacking of my own and I found that you and your team could be very beneficial to the Fifth Column. I ask you to help us. Please.**_

"That might explain what Zod's been up to. He must be working with the Vs."

* * *

"Major Zod," Faora acknowledged his entrance into their warehouse hideout. She briefly kneeled before him.

"Rise Faora," he said to her.

"Permission to speak freely," she requested.

"Granted."

"Why are we aligning ourselves with those cold-blooded lizards? They can't be trusted."

"Relax dear cadet. If we are to survive in this world we need all the help we can get. As it turns out the Vs can provide us with that."

"I just don't feel right about them."

"You needn't worry Faora," Zod assured and then walked over to speak with other Kandorians.

"Are you positive you aren't just jealous of all the time the good Major has been spending with Anna?" Alia insinuated.

"What makes you say that?"

"Don't try dancing around the subject," Vala said. "You've had eyes for him ever since he rescued you on the battlefield. You can't seem to take your gaze off him whenever he's in the room."

"Just like you've been drooling over Kal-El since he found you," Faora threw out.

"You've seen him; how can you not be transfixed by him?"

"I already told you sister. He's in love with a human."

"Yeah, but." Alia decided to leave the two sisters to their conversation before it became reminiscent of their sibling rivalry back on Kandor. Once Alia felt like she was in a secluded enough area she looked to her left, aright, and behind her to make sure no one was watching her. She pulled out a small orb and squeezed it in her hand. The orb glowed and she held it close to her mouth.

"Anna this is Alia."

"What is it, Alia?" Anna responded.

"Major Zod. I think he might be planning on double crossing you."

"I anticipated as much, Alia. Stay close to him and report anything you find suspicious."

"Will do. Are you sure there is no way of monitoring this form of communication between us?"

"Yes. This worked for the Fifth Column back in the days when John May was alive. You needn't worry about Major Zod discovering you. Anna, out."

* * *

"So what do you think guys?" Chloe asked Clark and Oliver. "Do we trust these guys? I mean there was that news report about the Fifth column blowing up that shuttle filled with innocent people on it." Almost on cue a new image showed on screen. It was of humans on some kind of table being experimented on by the Visitors. Some were screaming at the top of their lungs for the Visitors to stop, but they continued anyway. Clark, Oliver, and Chloe all had mortified looks at what they were witnessing. The stopped and the Fifth column member started to communicate with them again.

**Sorry you had to see that, but you needed to see just what the Vs are capable of. The Fifth Column has been painted as terrorists by Anna, but we've done nothing wrong. The shuttle attack was a giant set up. The people aboard were already dead.**

"That changes things," Oliver said.

"All those people," Clark said still astounded by what he witnessed.

**Ok. We're in.** Chloe typed.

**Excellent; I'll be in touch. I'll try to send you a more safe way of communication.**

Joshua disconnected the link between the ship and Watchtower and proceeded back towards the medical bay.

"Hopefully those people will be able to assist us," He thought.

"What now?" Chloe asked.

"We better contact John. He's an expert on most of the many galaxies out there. He might know a few things about the Visitors," Clark said.

* * *

John Jones entered his apartment and tossed his trench coat onto the coat rack. His stomach growled so he walked into the kitchen to snack on his favorite cookies. But when he opened his pantry he was shocked to discover them missing.

"Good evening detective Jones." That voice. It sounded like Kara's.

"Kara? What are you doing here? Wait. It's not possible."

"Oh, but it is," Lisa said. "You know these cookies are quite delicious," she said plopping another one of John's Oreos in her mouth.

"But you died. After that mind transfer your heart stopped beating. How is it that you're standing before me now?"

"Lucky, I guess," she answered dunking one the cookies in a glass of milk. "But if you must know," she continued while slowly licking the Oreo cream and laughing on the inside at the look on John's face, "I was found by one of the Vs in the hospital morgue a few months after you and that blonde bitch dropped me off there. Turns out, I hadn't died. My heartbeat had slowed down exponentially, but it was there. One visit to the healing center and I was as good as new."

"If that's the case then why are you still in Metropolis? Why not go back to Anna?"

"I have my reasons, but as far as my foolish mother knows I'm dead. And I think I'll keep it that way for now."

"What do you want?"

"What everyone wants; to rule." John sped over to Lisa, grabbed her jacket collar, and lifted her out of the chair. "Now, now John. What good are those powers if you're fighting someone smarter?" She asked not seeming the slightest bit intimidated. Her tail shot out and wrapped itself around John's neck. He released her and Lisa jumped back. She pulled out a lighter from her jacket pocket and threw it at the floor igniting a flame that encircled John.

"I see you know my weakness," John said trying to keep close to the center of the circle and away from the fire.

"I know everything about your kind John," Lisa said. John's phone began ringing and Lisa let it go on.

_John; it's Clark. Call me back when you get this message. It's important._

"I wonder what Kal-El would say if his long lost cousin suddenly appears on his doorstep," Lisa said with a wide smirk.

"You'll never be able to impersonate Kara," John said feeling dizzy from the fire.

"Wanna bet. Kara did impersonate me for months after all."

"You know that was because of the mind transfer done between you two," John said feeling faint. He wasn't sure how much longer he could remain conscious.

"Interesting thing about the transfer. After being brought back to life I found myself with memories of another life."

"Oh no," John thought. He knew something bad would happen from the transfer. "These flames won't last forever Lisa and I doubt you want to waste your time checking up on me."

"Don't have to," Lisa revealed. "You should really keep your important alien devices in safe places; otherwise someone that breaks in just might find it lying around." Lisa swung out her arm and a phantom zone ring flew over John's forehead. "So long, Martian," she said and John was sucked up into the zone. John was imprisoned within the diamond shaped prison, which spun out the window and up into the far reaches of space.

**A/N: Lisa's back and is itching to give Kara a taste of her own medicine. What does she have in store for our heroes? And will Zod discover Alia's deception? For her sake she better hope he doesn't. All feedback is appreciated.**


	6. Red Sky: part 1

"So long, Martian," Lisa said as he spun out to the far reaches of space; trapped within the Phantom Zone forever. Satisfied that her work was done Lisa exited John's apartment; her scaly lizard tail switching off the lights on her way out.

* * *

**Watchtower**

"What the hell," Chloe thought staring at the computer monitor. She heard the doors to Watchtower swing open and she quickly shut off the monitor and looked up. "Oh Oliver; it's only you," she said in relief.

"Yeah it's only me. Why do you sound so relived?" He asked taking a seat.

"I was just looking over the kryptonite weapon stashes and I thought you might have been Clark," she revealed.

"You know we're going to have to tell Boy Scout about the Kryptonite eventually otherwise it could hurt our relations with him," he pointed out.

"I know; it's just not the right time at the moment. Especially now."

"Why?"

"One of the stashes has been raided," she answered.

"What! ? By who?" Oliver asked shooting straight up.

"I don't know. The cameras were shut down during the raid."

"You know what's funny?" Oliver laughed. "I was just coming to tell you that someone raided my green arrow gear and now I'm finding out that someone's gone through the kryptonite arsenal as well."

"What was stolen from you?"

"Just my bow and my crossbow as well."

"Who could've done this?"

"I have an idea," Oliver started.

"Stop right there Oliver. I know who you're thinking about," Chloe cut him off.

"Can you think of anyone else besides Tess Mercer?" Oliver asked.

"Tess doesn't know that you're the green arrow remember and last I checked she didn't possess any knowledge of the Kryptonite weapons." Chloe was surprised to find herself actually defending Tess Mercer.

"Well if she isn't behind this then who is?"

* * *

"I'm telling you Faora; Major Zod is holding out on us. He doesn't seem as gun-ho about us getting our powers ever since the Towers blew up," Alia said to Faora.

"The towers exploding disheartened him, yes, but it didn't make him give up completely, Alia. He's just as devoted now as he was then."

"Don't you get it Faora? We hardly ever see Zod since Vala was rescued. For all we know he might have gained powers of his own and he's keeping that from the rest of us."

"Why in the name of Rao don't you trust him? He's a hero." Faora defended.

"In your eyes he is Faora. I see him differently. Maybe if you weren't so blinded by your undying devotion to him you'd see him for what he is too," Alia said and walked away from her friend. Faora sighed and placed her hand over her stomach.

Alia entered the back area of the warehouse and snatched up her back pack she left lying on the table.

"Where are you off to Alia?" Vala asked.

"Vala; you startled me," Alia said surprised that she hadn't noticed Vala.

"I do that to people a lot," Vala said; back leaned up against the wall. "So again where are you off to?" She asked again.

"Out," Alia simply responded throwing her pack over her back.

"Out to where?

"It's none of your concern, Vala. I'll be back by morning," She said and exited the warehouse. Alia walked to the outskirts of Metropolis and looked up to the sky. She waved down a V shuttle and stepped inside of it.

As the ship took off Alia unzipped her pack and began to change out of her street clothes and into a pair of black pants, black shirt, and black boots. She also grabbed a mask and pulled it up over her mouth.

"I can't believe that I'm actually sitting on top of the Empire State Building," Tyler said to Kara who smiled. "It must be so cool to be able to fly."

"It is, but it can also be a pain," she laughed. "I've had to avoid getting hit by two planes plus the Visitor's ship since I came to Earth."

"If you don't mind me asking," Tyler started. "What was your planet like?" Kara's head dipped slightly at Tyler's question.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."

"No; it's ok," Kara told him. "You know I haven't talked about Krypton for a while now it feels like. To put it simply Krypton was beautiful. The cities were practically all made from crystals and our sun was an amazing sight to see especially during sunsets. Of course that was before the war."

"War?"

"Yes. I don't remember how long the fighting had been going on. I was born about one year into it. There were only brief breaks in the fighting; that was the only time when you could appreciate Krypton's true beauty. My mother was killed sometime during the fighting and my father turned out to be a traitor. Like I told you before he gave the genetic code of humans to the Vs. It's because of him that they were able to invade the Earth. The war became so terrible that eventually the whole planet was destroyed." Some tears started to glide down Kara's cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Tyler apologized wiping some of her tears away. "It must be hard being the last of your kind."

"I'm not the last. There were survivors; most of them were criminals however. The only good one left is my cousin. He doesn't even know that I'm back on Earth." Tyler scooted closer to Kara and pulled her into a hug. Kara rested her head on his shoulder and lightly smiled. "You know we should probably get back to your home before your mom starts to worry about where you are."

"Speaking of homes do you have anywhere to stay now that you're no longer on Anna's ship? Because if you don't you can always stay with me and my mom," Tyler offered while kissing her forehead.

"Thanks, but something tells me I'm the last person your mom wants in the house."

"What makes you say that?"

"The broken doors, broken table, damaged stairs, and let's not forget the big gaping hole in the roof," she half-joked.

"She'll get over it… at some point."

"Don't worry; I should be able to fix it," Kara said standing up. "Take my hand," she said reaching out to Tyler. He took it and Kara levitated off the Empire State Building and down to an alleyway below where no one could see them. "Hang on," she said grasping his shoulder so they could speed home.

"I'm not gonna throw up again, am I?" Tyler asked remembering the how he threw up in his bed room last time.

"You'll get used to this eventually," she laughed. Just then an arrow shot down at them and sank into the wall. The arrow head started to glow and Kara felt weak.

"Shit!" Tyler cursed. He moved Kara away from the arrow, but then Alia landed in front of them. She rose up a crossbow and shot Kara in the chest. She fell to the street. Alia kicked Tyler in his chest knocking him into a trash can and shoved Kara against the wall.

"Keep away from her," Tyler ordered in a serious voice. Alia raised an eyebrow and turned her attention back to Kara. "I said keep away from her!" He yelled this time pulling out his sword. Alia tilted her head like her interest had been peaked and she dropped Kara. She drew her own blade and waited for Tyler to make his move. Tyler ran at her and aimed a slice at Alia's neck. She easily parried his strike and slammed the front of her fist into his forehead. She directed a kick at his neck as a follow up. Tyler staggered back holding onto his neck; coughing violently. He made another slice, but Alia stopped the attack and elbowed him straight in the eye. Tyler fell backwards and she kicked his sword out of his hands into the air. Alia grabbed his head and slammed it into the brick wall. Alia watched Tyler sink to the ground and then held out her hand; his sword falling into it. "Hardly worth my time," she thought leaving him behind; forehead bleeding. Alia dragged Kara back up to her feet and cut into her wrist. As the blood flowed out she pulled out a vial and collected some of it. Kara couldn't keep her eyes off of Alia's.

"Those eyes; those piercing blue eyes," Kara thought. "It can't be; can it?"

Alia punched Kara across the mouth and went to collect the discarded crossbow; as she did she heard Kara cry out and saw that she had yanked out the kryptonite arrow. Kara super sped to Alia and shoved her further down the alley. Alia groaned out from the blow and could feel that one of her ribs had been broken. Kara's eye changed to a fiery red and Alia's eyes widened. She quickly unsheathed a Kryptonite dagger she had hidden behind her belt and chucked it at Kara nailing her in the shoulder. Kara's body snapped to the right and she collapsed to the street. Alia got back to her feet and ran from the alley. After trekking a sufficient enough distance she called back the Visitor ship that picked her up and stepped inside. Alia pulled off her mask and lifter up her shirt; placing one hand over her broken rib. She also pulled out the vial containing Kara's blood. Despite the pain she felt Alia couldn't help, but smile.

* * *

"Tyler? Tyler?" Kara said shaking him.

"Kara," he said stirring awake. "Where is she?"

"She's gone," Kara panted; hand over her shoulder.

"Do you have any idea who she was?" He asked as Kara helped him up.

"I don't know. For a moment I could've sworn she was someone I knew back on Krypton."

**Smallville**

"_Hi, it's Chloe. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."_

"Chloe. It's Clark. John hasn't been returning my calls and I'm starting to get worried. Please call me back when you get this message." Clark hung up his cell and started walking towards his bedroom when he heard someone knocking at the front door. He opened it and Lisa flung herself into his arms.

"Kara." Clark said surprised.

"Oh Clark; I'm so glad I made it back," Lisa said tightening her hold on Clark.

"Kara, what happened?" He asked continuing to hug the person he thought was his cousin.

"It's a very long story. I'm just glad to be home," Lisa said while her eyes changed color and an evil smile formed on her mouth.

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Red Sky: part 2

Kara super sped back into Erica and Tyler's house, stopping in the kitchen.

"Couldn't you have stopped in front of the bathroom?" Tyler said with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Oh man." He raced off for the bathroom and Kara snickered as she heard him throw up. She then heard him gargling something and then spitting.

"How are you feeling?" Kara asked not being able to suppress her smile.

"You wouldn't be smiling if you knew what it was like to get sick," Tyler said sitting down. "So that woman that attacked us; you said she reminded you of someone you knew back on your planet."

"Yes, but there's no way she can be on Earth though," Kara said leaning against the counter.

"How did you know her?"

"Her name was Alia. I met her at a fight club."

"A fight club?" A Tyler asked with noticeable disbelief in his voice.

"Krypton may be light years different from Earth, but it still had teenagers," Kara said beginning to reminisce.

* * *

**Krypton**

_**None of our parents knew about the club. If they did, we would've been in so much trouble. One of my friends dragged me there one night and the next thing I knew I was being thrown into the center ring, which was made of crystals. That was when she was introduced as my opponent.**_

"What are you doing here? I thought only teenagers came to this place," Kara said to Alia.

_**Alia was 40 at the time, but she did a pretty decent job taking care of herself; she didn't look a day over thirty.**_

Alia didn't respond to Kara and aimed a kick at Kara's chest. Kara blocked it and aimed a punch at Alia's face. Alia shot out her fist hitting Kara's wrist, grabbed it and swung Kara into the crystals. Kara's head throbbed from the impact, but she still managed to dodge Alia's jab. Alia's face scrunched up in pain from her fist hitting the crystal. Kara took advantage of this and punched her three times in the gut. Alia reacted by hitting her in the face, sending Kara falling to the ground. Alia towered over Kara, who was barely pushing herself up.

"Do you give up?" She asked. Kara sprung up and tackled the caught off guard Alia. The wind got knocked out of Alia as her back connected with the crystal barrier. She grabbed Kara's shoulders and shoved her into another section of the ring. Kara threw out another punch, but Alia stopped it with her left hand and hit Kara's elbow with her right fist. Kara yelled out, but still continued to fight. She launched out a kick, but Alia threw her fist down at Kara's knee snapping it back down. Kara countered by hitting her directly in the neck. Alia staggered back and Kara charged her. Alia quickly regained her composure and roundhouse kicked Kara in the face knocking her back down.

"Wait!" Kara yelled as Alia was about to continue. "I give up." Alia smiled and helped Kara up to her feet.

"You're not such a bad fighter," she complimented.

"Thanks. You aren't so bad either for someone who's 30," Kara joked.

"I'm actually 40, but who's counting."

* * *

"Alia was impressed and she taught me how to fight better. She was a pretty adept fighter given how she fought in the war. There was no way that was Alia though. She was my friend. She'd never try to kill me. It must've been a visitor impersonating her."

* * *

"Hey Clark. Sorry I haven't been answering your calls. I've been super busy with Watchtower business," Chloe said entering Clark's house.

"That's what I called you about. I think something might've happened to John. He hasn't been returning any of my calls."

"Well he does work with Metropolis P.D. Maybe he's just been real busy with his detective work."

"Maybe, but still, can you use Watchtower to see if you can track him down. He might be in trouble," Clark said.

"Sure, no problem."

"Oh and there's one more thing, Chloe," Clark said leading her into the living room; Lisa was sitting on the couch.

"Kara?" Chloe asked surprised.

"Chloe," Lisa said. She got up and gave her a hug.

"When did you come back to Earth?" Chloe asked.

"Just a while back," she said beginning her fabricated story that she already told Clark. "You know about the Visitors, right?"

"It's kind of hard to miss giant space ships hovering over the Earth's major cities," Chloe replied.

"Well, when I was in space searching for Kandor, I nearly got hit by one of the ships. My curiosity got the better of me and I stowed away on board. Next thing I knew I was being ambushed by the security team. I don't remember much; just being strapped down and lots of needles. I barely managed to escape, but when I made a hard landing on Earth I was bleeding. Whatever they did to me it took away my powers."

"What else do you remember?" Chloe asked.

"Not much else. The rest of it's a blur."

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Come on Jack. You can do better than this," Erica said. She and Jack were in the middle of a sparring session and Jack wasn't giving it his absolute best.

"Sorry Erica," he said rubbing some of the blood of his lip. "It's just that."

"Don't say it Jack. This does not conflict with your faith. Hitting me is not going to count as a sin or anything. We're just practicing ok. Now I want you to give me your best shot." And with that, she started throwing punches again. Jack effortlessly dodged her blows, blocked another, and hit her in the eye. He threw out another kick, but Erica deflected it and kicked him in the chest. Jack fell back, but recovered and snatched Erica's wrist. He flipped her onto her back and pinned her to the floor.

"How was that?" He asked beaming.

"Not bad," Erica replied; also grinning widely.

"Good morning Thorn birds," Hobbes said entering the sparring room.

"Will you stop calling us that?" An agitated Erica asked while an embarrassed Jack got off her.

"Whatever. Has anyone seen Ryan anywhere? No wait. Let me guess; he's still sulking about his girl running out on him. Am I right?"

"Ryan loved Valerie with all his heart. You'd understand how he felt if you were ever in any sort of committed relationship."

"Sorry Erica; don't believe in that sort of stuff. I learned a long time ago that it's best not to get attached to some person you think you're going to spend the rest of your life with because one way or another something always separates you. You're living proof of that wouldn't you say Erica?"

Erica cursed under her breath and grabbed a bottle of water.

"So any plans on how we're going to break into the Vs ship and take out the soldiers?" Jack asked drinking some of his own water.

"Nothing besides getting personally invited on the ship," was Hobbes' answers.  
Anna's voice suddenly began to echo throughout the skies.

"I'm getting so sick of that bliss of her's," Erica complained.

"She only does it to keep the Vs in line. If we could stop it somehow maybe we could get a few more Vs on our side," Jack said.

* * *

"So Kara's back on Earth, huh?" Oliver asked. "Having two super powered Kryptonians should give us a hefty advantage in the event that Zod and his pals go rogue."

"Actually Kara's powers are gone now. The Vs did something to her, but she doesn't remember what."

"Where is she now?"

"She was on the farm last I checked while Clark does his Neo thing in Metropolis."

_**Intruder alert! Intruder alert!**_ The doors to the Watchtower sealed themselves shut as did the windows.

Oliver grabbed his bow and arrow and started aimed it at every section of the Tower.

"Who could be trying to break in here?" Chloe thought opening the desk drawer and taking out a gun she kept in it.

"And how for that matter? I spared no expense in this place's security system." Suddenly the air vent above them was knocked out of place and Oliver pulled Chloe out of harm's way.

"Thanks for the save," she thanked.

"No problem," Oliver said though his attention was focused on the vent. He saw a pair of claws sticking themselves out of it. A hooded figure then crawled out of the vent at breakneck speed. Oliver took aim and fired, but missed. Chloe unloaded her gun's clip; also missing every shot. The assailant dropped from the ceiling and landed on top of Oliver. The V sliced her claws at Oliver's chest; he groaned out in pain and tried to push her off him, but it wasn't any good.

"Get off him!" Chloe shouted and tried to yank her off. The V's tail shot out from behind her and wrapped around Chloe's neck. Chloe's breathing came to a halt as the tail continued to constrict her neck. The V chucked her to the other side of Watchtower and Chloe's head crashed against one of the giant monitors. Oliver finally managed to shove the V off him and dragged himself over towards one of the chairs; he tried to pull himself up, but the V struck him against the side of his face with her claws. Oliver's cheek as well as his chest was bleeding freely. The V was about to finish Oliver off when Chloe grabbed her from behind unexpectedly. The V rammed her elbow into Chloe's heart. Chloe gasped, but refused to let go prompting the V to strike her two more times in the heart. Chloe felt her grip loosen and had the sense that she was falling as her world went dark.

"They were nothing special," Lisa thought looking over their unconscious figures. She walked over to Watchtower's main computer and scoffed at how primitive it was. With a few strokes of the keys she shut down the security system. She then began to go through Chloe's files.

"What have we here?" She thought stopping at some interesting files. Lisa pulled out a Visitor jump drive and began downloading all of Watchtowers secrets.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Next chapter we reach the actual episode 'Red Sky'. What will happen? Keep reading to find out.**


End file.
